


Happy Birthday Harry

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, Family, Feeling old, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry is hoping for a quiet celebration with his family for his birthday. Albus has decided its a good time to tell his parents he and Scorpius are more than best friends.





	Happy Birthday Harry

Scorpius stumbled out of the Floo, nearly face planting on the floor of the Burrow. 

“Hello, Scorpius,” greeted Molly Weasley calmly, quite used to any number of people exiting her fireplace dramatically. “Cup of tea?” 

“Hi, no thanks, Mrs Weasley,” smiled Scorpius, still unable to call her 'Gran', like she insisted every time. He stood, dusting himself off. “Albus is still here, isn't he?” He was running late and on this special day, he didn't want to keep Albus waiting. 

Thankfully Molly nodded, and he exhaled loudly. “Oh, good,” he said, looking around the room, hoping Albus would appear suddenly. 

“He's down past the orchard, flying with his father. James and Lily turned up too, so I have no doubt a Potter war has begun down there,” smiled Molly, fondly. 

“What about Mrs Potter?” asked Scorpius. He knew that Ginny had to go into the Daily Prophet office that morning to finish an article. 

“She arrived awhile ago, but she was going to see her dad in his shed before she went down to join her family,” explained Molly. 

Scorpius nodded. “Thanks, Mrs Weasley...Gran,” he amended quickly, as she opened her mouth. She closed it and nodded in approval as she watched him leave. 

He walked a few steps and looked up when he heard voices. Unfortunately it wasn't Albus, just Ginny calling out a farewell to her dad. She closed the shed door and noticed Scorpius there, waiting for him to join her, and then they walked down to the pitch together. 

“Are you sure it's okay for me to join your family at Harry's birthday dinner?” asked Scorpius, hesitantly. “Albus said his dad wanted a low key birthday this year, just his immediate family. I don't want to upset him, especially today.” 

Ginny linked her arm through his. “Scorpius, you're Albus' best friend, which immediately makes you family. Harry and my brother Ron have been best friends since they were eleven, and he was considered family long before he and I became a couple. My brothers and I often joke that our mum loves Harry the most of all of us,” she chuckled. “Besides, what Harry doesn't know is that we're throwing him a surprise party with all his friends.”

Scorpius was confused. “But I thought Harry didn't want a big party with friends?”

“He says he doesn't, but tomorrow he'll tell me how great it was to catch up with everyone,” assured Ginny. “It's getting harder to see everyone regularly, but they'll all come for Harry's birthday.” 

“O-kay, then,” replied Scorpius, worriedly. The less people the better, as far as he was concerned. He and Albus planned to tell Ginny and Harry sometime very soon that they were actually more than best friends, that they were, in fact, a couple. Albus had decreed tonight the best time. Scorpius pondered the wisdom of giving Harry a heart attack for his birthday. He decided to change the topic. “ So, how is work? Did you get your article to the paper on time?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I already had it written and just needed to drop it off, but I needed Harry distracted, so I sent him here with Albus to get him out of the house while Ron and Hermione set up the party stuff. James and Lily were supposed to be helping them but my mum said they both ended up here awhile ago.” 

They walked companionably, talking occasionally as Ginny shared anecdotes of Albus growing up. Scorpius took them all in, loving the fmaily stories of his boyfriend and his family. 

“Look, there they are,” pointed Ginny, as they got close enough to see the blurs in the sky. When the Potters got together to fly, speed became the name of the game. Scorpius considered competitiveness a Potter family trait.

It had only been the last year or two that Albus had rekindled his love of flying, unsurprisingly at about the same time as he began to repair his relationship with his father and the rest of his family. Now he looked like he was born to be on a broom, yet he had no interest in playing Quidditch for Slytherin, content to play only in family pick up games at the Burrow.

Scorpius realised he loved to watch Albus fly, just for the look of happiness on his face. As he and Ginny made it to the clearing where the Potter family had stashed their bags and sundries, Ginny watched over her family, and must have come to the same conclusion. 

“He loves to fly,” she murmured, watching on. 

Scorpius murmured his agreement, watching Albus zoom after Lily. 

“I wish you could have seen him when he was younger,” confided Ginny. 

Scorpius imagined a little Albus, cute as a button, flying with his family. He sighed happily and nodded. 

“He needs a haircut. Look at that mop of black hair,” said Ginny, with affection. 

One of Scorpius' favourite things to do was running his fingers through Albus' hair, so he said nothing in reply. He simply watched as James intercepted a pass from Harry to Lily and tossed the Quaffle to Albus, who took off laughing, his father in hot pursuit.

“And you just know those green eyes of his are shining so bright right now,” he couldn't help but say. Albus' eyes were, quite simply, hypnotising. Scorpius could get lost in Albus' eyes. 

“Mmmm.” Ginny nodded her agreement, her eyes following as Albus dodged and weaved away from both Harry and Lily. “And he has the cutest arse,” she added cheekily.

“Yeah,” said Scorpius, dreamily. He staightened, looking at her. “Wait, what? Pardon?” 

“What?” asked Ginny, pulling her gaze from her family to Scorpius. He looked confused. She shrugged as she realised what she had said. “Oh...well, he does.” 

“I know, it's just...” Not something a mother should say about her son Scorpius wanted to say. 

“You know?” asked Ginny, equally confused. “You've been looking at his arse?” 

He flushed, reluctant to lie to her and completely unable to deny his feelings for her son. “Er...well, you see...um,” mumbled Scorpius. 

“Scorp!” 

Both Scorpius and Ginny turned to see Albus hovering near them, the Quaffle tucked under his arm, his face concerned as he looked between his mum and Scorpius. “Okay?” 

“Come on, Al,” called James. 

“Nah, I'm done,” replied Albus, calling over his shoulder. He turned back to Scorpius and smiled, flying down to him. Dropping his broom, he headed straight for his best friend and hugged him longer than best friends usually hugged.

Harry flew down and also hopped off his broom. He and Ginny exchanged knowing smiles. “Hello, Scorpius,” he said. 

Albus and Scorpius pulled apart. “Oh, hello, happy birthday, Mr Potter,” said Scorpius, his face reddening. 

“Thanks, and you can call me Harry, Scorpius,” grinned Harry. 

“I was just telling Scorpius that he should have seen you fly when you were younger,” said Ginny, and she ruffled her husband's hair, “ and that you need a haircut.” 

Harry chuckled and pulled his hair up and twisted it into a bun, accepting a hair tie from Lily, who had joined them. James flew down too, resigned that their game was over. 

“Oh, you were talking about Harry,” realised Scorpius, relieved. 

All the Potters looked at him curiously. “Well, yes,” admitted Ginny. “Oh, you thought I meant Albus!” she realised. 

Scorpius nodded quickly. 

“Well, he is quite handsome,” teased Harry. Albus rolled his eyes at his dad, knowing he was often compared to his father in looks at the same age. 

“But then, why would I say he has a cute arse?” asked Ginny, questioning Scorpius, while discreetly nudging Harry, “and why would you agree?” 

“Ew, Mum,” complained Albus, screwing up his nose. 

“Ew, Mum,” echoed James, wincing. “I do NOT want to hear about dad's cute arse, nor do I want to hear about Albus'.” Lily giggled as Harry and Albus scowled exactly the same.

“Gin,” blushed Harry. Behind him, James and Lily were sniggering. 

Scorpius flushed, unable to meet Ginny's eyes. “Well...you see, I...I...” 

“Mum, stop! You're embarassing my boyfriend,” blurted out Albus.

“Boyfriend?” chorused the Potters. 

Albus and Scorpius looked horrified that their secret was out, but after exchanging looks, they both nodded. Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand defensively. 

“Ha, told you,” said Ginny, nudging Harry. She held out her hand. “Pay up.” 

“You too, Lil,” smirked James, holding out his hand. 

Reluctantly, Harry and Lily handed over a handful of galleons to Ginny and James.

Scorpius' jaw dropped open. “You knew?” gasped Albus to Ginny, who nodded. 

“All of you?” clarified Scorpius, and all the Potters nodded. 

“We had a bet about when you two would 'fess up,” confessed Lily. “Honestly, Al, you couldn't have waited till tomorrow?” 

Scorpius groaned, leaning against Albus. “Kill me now, please,” he whispered. 

“I can't believe this,” gasped Albus. “I've been working up the nerve all summer to tell you, and all this time...you knew!” 

Ginny shrugged, looking at her nails, totally non-plussed. “A mother knows,” she said cheekily, “besides, I can't help it if I notice Scorpius drooling,” she said, trying and failing to look innocent. “After all, we appear to have the same good taste in men.”

James and Lily burst into laughter, and even Scorpius smiled, his cheeks flushed. 

Harry sighed. “ All right, all right. Ginny, does this mean we can go home now? I'm sure Ron will have eaten all my birthday cake if we stay too much longer and there won't be any left for the guests. Hermione can't watch him all the time, she's only one person. Besides, people will begin arriving.” 

“Dad, you knew about your surprise party?” cried Lily. 

Harry smiled. “ Of course I did, sweetheart.” 

“Ha! Told you so,” grinned Lily to James. She held out her hand. “Pay up, James.” 

Harry watched on in amusement as James handed over his galleons to Lily, and even more so when Ginny reluctantly handed over her newly won galleons to a smirking Albus. 

Laughing and teasing, the six left the pitch, making their way back to the Burrow. James insisted on walking between Albus and Scorpius, to “separate the lovebirds”.

Giggling, Lily jumped on Albus' back while, hand in hand, Harry and Ginny followed their children, amused at their antics. 

“All right, Potters?” greeted Molly. 

“And a Malfoy, Gran,” corrected Albus, quickly, tilting his head in Scorpius' direction. 

“Malfoy-Potter,” amended James.

“Of course,” agreed Molly, unsurprised. She looked at them all. “So, we'll see you later tonight, then.” 

“Yes, Mum,” nodded Ginny, “ and don't forget the treacle tarts.” 

“Yum,” drooled both Harry and Albus, aloud. 

“See.” Ginny nudged Scorpius. “Like father, like son.” She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “We'll talk more later tonight. I have got lots to tell you.”

“Mum, what are you whispering to Scorpius about?” asked a suspicious Albus, looking between the two. 

“Nothing,” chorused Scorpius and Ginny together. The smiled conspiritually together as they all filed into the house. 

They lined up to go through the Floo to the Potters, and as chance would have it, the last two were Harry and Scorpius. 

“After you,” gestured Harry.

“Oh no, it's your birthday, after you,” offered Scorpius.

Harry hesitated, the nodded. Scorpius followed straight after, nearly toppling into Harry as he stepped out into the Potter's house. 

An owl flew around. Cheers rang out at the sight of Harry, with birthday greetings called out. Fireworks exploded inside. 

“Seems about right,” sighed Harry happily, looking around. “Nev, Hannah, you made it!” He walked over to talk to two of his friends. 

Albus appeared instantly at Scorpius' side. “All right?” he asked nervously. 

“Never better,” nodded Scorpius. 

Albus sighed in relief, and grabbed Scorpius' hand. The two exchanged relieved and loving looks. 

“Hey Al, Scorpius?” called James. 

The two looked over, then blushed as James, Freddie, Roxanne, Dominique, Lily and Hugo smacked their lips together repeatedly. Albus scowled at them.

Harry reappeared by their side. “All right, you lot, enough,” he told them, waving them away. They ran off, grinning. 

“Hello Scorpius, Albus...Potter, happy birthday. Er, what's that all about?” asked Draco, who had just arrived. 

“Hey, Dad...it's nothing, really, well, not nothing” assured Scorpius, blushing furiously and shooting Albus an apologetic look.

“Wait, you mean Draco doesn't know yet?” asked Harry, looking at the two boys. Albus hunched over and Scorpius shook his head. 

“Know what? Scorpius...Albus?” Draco looked between the two boys, hoping for a clue.

“Oh boy,” said Harry, rubbing his hands together, “Happy birthday to me!”

“So,” interrupted Ginny, joining them. She put her arms around Albus and Scorpius' shoulders. “How did Draco take the news that you're together as a couple?” 

“Mum!” hissed Albus. 

“Ginny!” gasped Harry. He pulled her to one side. “Scorpius hadn't told Draco yet...and I wanted to see the look on his face!”

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder. “You mean that look?” She pointed. 

Harry turned around to see Draco embracing Scorpius, then pulling Albus into a hug too. He looked tearfully happy and proud. 

“Pretty much the same look you have on your face whenever our children do something amazing,” said Ginny. She slid an arm around his waist and together, they looked around at all their friends and family, which now, amazingly, included Draco Malfoy and his son. 

It was, indeed, a happy birthday!


End file.
